Missed Oppurtunities
by Syrina Kamar
Summary: I dont know about you? but i saw MANY times that Suzanne Collins could have killed Gale Hawthorne. so this story is all those times. i find it humor, but with all the death, it must be tragedy. Each chapter has nothing to do with the one before.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am Syrina Kamar, and I don't know about you, but I saw MANY missed opportunities that Suzanne Collins could have killed Gale Hawthorne. So this story is basically about times the Gale could have died. Each chapter will have nothing to do with the one before, so updates may be spread out. I just cant wait for Gale to DIE, so lets get on with it!

***Missed Opportunities**************

"What do you wanna do? Get him killed?!" one says. Then another, and another. All of these people telling me he's gonna get killed. Who, who gets killed?

I part my way through the crowd, and see Gale strapped to the whipping post, half dead. He deserves this. Me and Peeta went through a lot together, and still cant except us being together. He could have volunteered if he truly loved me. And saved Peeta his past life, and leg.

What am I saying!? Nobody deserves this! No matter how big of a j#$k he was. Poor Posy, Vick and Rory would never be the same. Once I finally realize that, I run up to the scene of the whipping. Only to find Gale breathing in little huffs of air, barely alive. The whipping has stopped, but not my guilt. But he will make it, but he will still mock me for the rest of my life.

Once we get back to Peeta's house since it was closer. He starts talking to me, holding my shacking shoulders. "Everything will be fine my love, it will all work out,"

"But what if it doesn't work. I cant go back to the capitol, and I cant live without a hunting partner." Why does this happen, I know it will not be fine, it will not work out like he says. I open my mouth to say this, but he stops my words with a kiss. It was long, and the first real kiss we shared ever since the cameras left.

Just then, my mother walks in, shaking her head with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I can hear Prim loudly sobbing in the kitchen. We know what has happened, but I won't believe it until I see it.

My mother speaks up, "Peeta…can you go…go get Mrs…. Mrs. Hawthorne pp…please." She is clearly crying. Peeta silently nods his head and exits.

Prim goes up to her room and stays while my mother explains what has happened. I knew this would happen, but I am not as sad as I thought I would be. I feel more free to do what I want without thinking about what Gale would say or do.

Hazel shows up with Rory and they go to the kitchen with Mom. Peeta stayed with the other kids. Soon enough, I hear screams and loud sobs. Hazel leaves, mumbling something about peacekeepers. Rory goes to comfort Prim, but he barely lets out ant tears.

That night after the Peacekeepers leave, I lie awake, unable to sleep. His family has no one to support them but me. My head starts to hurt with all this thinking. I feel like I can start over and forget the past, starting with seeing Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I was just Pm-ing with an author called Peace Love Hunger Games (they reviewed so you can check out their profile and story from there) and they said that Gale should… well I don't want to give away the chapter, so just read! :D –Syrina Kamar

p.s. this takes place right before the victory tour, about 3 hours before katniss wakes up Haymitch. Normally I would write a time actually from the book, but this sounded fun!

***Chapter 2***********************

( 3rd person pov)

Katniss and Peeta are walking down to the town square, both thinking the same thing: "I wonder if now would be a good time to ask to come to dinner". Both of them open their mouths to ask, when another though takes over Peeta's head:

He sees Gale Hawthorne, walking into a shop in the square (he knew if Gale saw them together he would cause trouble), he must ask her –it hurts him to think it- to leave him and go home. "Katniss…you need to leave…uh…now.." It breaks his heart to ask, but he had to.

"Umm…okay" Katniss' throat thickens, she do NOT expect that.

Apparently Peeta sees her disappointment, so he puts his gentle hands on her shoulders and says, "Please Katniss, this is really important. Please, and then… when I get back, you can come over, I will cook us some lamb stew, and a 'special' dessert for us. Kay?" he really hopes that this works. And that she wont leave him forever.

Katniss smiles, "Okay…"

"Then you'll allow it?" he says to her with a hint of fright in his voice.

"Yes, I'll allow it." She replies with a nervous smile on her face.

Peeta's smile was uncontrollable, "Great, I'll see you tonight" he says this as he embraces her in a hug. But when she quickly pulls away, he feels a small pain in his heart….

….until she kisses him on the lips and says, "See you tonight". She walks away leaving him standing there in shock.

He must have been standing there a few minutes, because the next thing he knows, the one and only (I'm glad there is only one) Gale Hawthorne is talking to him from behind his back.

"I saw you kiss her." He says with the anger crystal clear in his voice.

"Then why didn't you stop us?" Peeta replies to Gale, without turning around.

"Because I didn't want her to see me do this…" he replies with a loud tone. Almost implying that he is using energy while speaking.

Before Peeta can respond, Gale has thrown a punch into the side of his head. Peeta just wishes he could walk away, but he knew that somehow this would get to the Capitol and everybody would hate him and Katniss. So Peeta punches him right in the stomach, having almost no effect on Gale.

Gale seemed to think he was all powerful after the lack of affect that the last punch had on him, until he throws a punch meant to fit onto Peeta's nose perfectly. But Peeta catches his wrist and knees him in a place that should never be kneed.

It continues on like this for what seems like hours, Peacekeepers finally come to the rescue. But Peeta keeps yelling in defense to Gale's constant screaming at him for false happenings.

"Why cant you get it through your thick skull that she loves me and not YOU!?"

"Because I worked for YEARS to get good with her! And all you did was lie on live television!" he defends.

"She loves me! She said it herself! Maybe the Games really are a good thing so that I could save her from YOU!" With that comment, Gale lunges himself for Peeta. They punch and kick constantly, until a Peacekeeper finally trys to pull them away. But all Peeta wants is one last kick, the one that sends him flying down a well.

*** The next week**********

"What is this?" Katniss demands holding up the weekly Victor news paper. It has Peeta's and Gale's face on the cover, explaining the whole story that she just read about Gale's death.

"I…uhh…" Peeta is left speechless, but he knew that he would need to tell her eventually.

"Thank you so much!" she runs into Peeta's arms. He thought she would be mad and never talk to him again. "He wouldn't leave me alone! Thank you Peeta" she has a grin on her face, not a scowl.

"But Katniss, you know that now you are going to need a new hunting partner, right?" he says with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're not coming with me." She says still smiling, even while he kissed her.

"Because you're-I am, too loud" they both say at the same time.

***Author's Note*****

Yes, he fell down a well. This was fun to write, but normally I write parts that are actually in the book… small exception. Thank you guys for reading, and if you have any suggestions send me a message. And if you don't have an account, GET ONE- or review….that works too.

'til next time -Syrina Kamar


	3. Chapter 3

I'M BACK! Sorry, I couldn't stay away! This is not one of my better chapters, but it is fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it too! This chapter is basically a rewrite of the Reaping of the first book, so yah.

Thank you so much to Peace Love Hunger games, and Catching Fireflies, for all the beautiful reviews. And since you guys laughed so much throughout the whole thing, I changed part of the category to Humor. :D

***Reaping Book One*******

I stand in the Town Square. Waiting for another two children to be chosen to die, cant wait for this day to be over. Hopefully I wont be picked this year, my name is in there almost as many times as Gale's.

Ugh…Gale

I hate that guy, I really do. Maybe this year he'll get picked…haha, if I'm lucky.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

This sends me into full panic mode. "I volunteer!" I scream, "I volunteer as Tribute!" I push Prim behind me, and Gale drags her away to my mom. Ugh, why is he so controlling?

I stand on the stage waiting for the next victo…Tribute, to be called.

"Gale Hawth…" someone interrupts her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" the boy screams at the top of his lungs. Way to go, now I DON'T get to kill Gale with my bare hands. Who would have done that, Gale is the strongest in the district?

Effie asks the boy for his name, "Peeta Mellark" he says. The Baker's son?

Just then, Gale comes running in. "I heard my name! I'm here!... *gasp* You!" he glares at Peeta and tries to make his way to the stage. But Peacekeepers hold their guns to his head

"Why were you not at the Reaping! It is a Public requirement?" they ask. He states that he was "helping" me by taking my sister away. They let him off easy and tell him to stay at the Reaping. But he goes up to prove to Peeta that he is a better representative for the District, when he trys to Punch Peeta, he ducks and hits Effie right in the nose!

The Peacekeepers come and send me and Peeta to the Justice Building, when we hear a gun shot moments later.

When my mom and prim come to visit, they say it was too late to save him, and couldn't if they tried. I try to act sad. But I can, I'm to happy! He's gone!

Peeta comes to visit also and says how sorry he is. I say, "No! thank you, I HATE him."

"Uh, your welcome?" he says nervously.

"But why did you volunteer?" I ask. Not like he could win or anything. Kill someone with a sac of flower.

"Because I love you" That was a little out of nowhere. He did save my life already, and I owe him too much. But I have felt feelings for him since the bread. So I lean over and kiss him.

When I pull away I say, "We will discuss this when we get home." And I walk off to my room.

But I could still hear him say in shock, "We?"

***Author's Note****

I literally wrote this right after I posted the last chapter, but had to write this last line today, I enjoy this very much!

Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and fell free to leave comments( I beg you!) and suggestions bellow! Hopefully I will see you tomorrow! SEE YAH SUCKERS!

What's your favorite kind of sucker (lolly-pop). Mine is the kind with the fruit and the gum in the middle I would love to know, so sent me a message or a review!

-Syrina Kamar


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, just so you all know. As soon as I post one chapter on here, I immediately start the next. So I can not than k anybody yet for anything. But probably will at the end of the chapter :D

To tell you the truth, I have no idea what I'm doing for this chapter, so lets see how it goes :D ….

(Katniss point of view)

"'It wasn't real' I tell myself 'its just a sadistic trick of the Gamemakers' I tell myself"' (pg.341 Catching fire)

"Katniss?" Finnick Says in a panicked voice. "The girl I saw at your Reaping last year… she was here. They toke her away though. She screemed." Finnick says.

I sigh in relief. "Good thing its all over, right?"

I hear a loud scream of a young woman, Finnick's eyes dart up and dilate in fear. He runs away faster than I ever could.

"ANNIE! ANNIE!" he screams. I get there just in time to see the young girl get lifted away into the air. Finnick yells so loud I think my ear drums would break. He throws his trident up into the air and yells to the sky, "Is this what you want! All of us too kill our victors who fought so hard for their lives already? Well victors stand united! We will live, and you WILL DIE!" I was insane! Nobody says that stuff… ever. Especially around cameras. But, he gets right back up as if nothing ever happened and says ,"There will be more, lets get going"

"Katniss!" a voice yells. Not Finnick, Peeta, or Prim. But Gale, I see him standing there in the open. This is my chance… to get rid of him for good. I start to run over, but Finnick grabs my arm.

"No Katniss. They will take him!" Finnick calls after me.

I turn around, "I'm not saving him" I say as I let my arrow fly right into Gale's chest.

"I love you Kat" he says just as he dies. I feel as if I heard a cannon.

I turn and walk to Finnick, "Well, he wasn't a victor."

We walk away, laughing.

***Author's Note******

Hey, just so you know. I was very satisfied with this part of the book originally. I just needed an idea.

So today I brought lunch to school, and at lunch time I toke it out and I had toast. One of my friends says "Who brings breakfast food to school?" and then my other friend takes out some bacon. Haha. If you have ever done this, pm me or review. Anything weird like that ever happen to you? I would love to hear about it!

-Syrina Kamar


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, so this chapter –oh, and hello- this chapter is an idea that my friend Paige sent me when I asked her where Gale should have been shot in the last chapter I wrote. So she said to post this. There will probably be spelling errors because of the computer I am on. Say thanks to my friend Paige for the idea "Thank you Paige!" the one she sent me was very brief since it was in a text. I made it more wordy.

So lets keep calm and read fan Fiction (or keep calm and throw cheese. Witch ever)

Use your imagination and pretend that the Everlark was in 12 during the bombing.

I look over just in time to see the Peacekeeper shoot an arrow into his stomach.

"No!" I scream, and sprint over to him lying on the ground, barely breathing. But not enough to live.

"I love you Katniss…I always have…please say you love me too… kill yourself so we can be together…pp…please…" I can feel the desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry Gale. I love Peeta now. Not even a rebellion can change that. Me and him…are meant to be." I see anger rising in his half-dead eyes, just as Peeta runs up to me.

"Katniss!" he grabs my hand, "We need to go! NOW!" he yells over the newly started bombs raining over us.

"This…is YOUR…FF…FAULT!" Gale screams and lunges himself at Peeta, pushing his bloody hands at his chest. As a force of habit from the Games and years of hunting – I pull out my knife, and without thinking, I burry it into his chest.

I check for a pulse, only to find that I have just killed my hunting partner.

I don't see Peeta again until we are in 13. I couldn't believe what we just saw two hours ago. When I see Peeta, I don't try and hide my feelings.

"I love you so much Peeta, never think otherwise. Don't ever forget. We are safe now, to live free without worrying about what everybody thinks!" I say a little too quick.

"You truly mean that Katniss?" he says to me.

"one-hundred percent" I say back. In response, he kisses me on the lips.

***Author's Note****

I really hope you liked it. The last part was all my idea. If you think (even though I changed it a little) that Paige is a good writer, tell me. I am trying to convince her to get a profile on here, and I want to know how many people agree she should! So review saying it, pm me saying it, and I think I will put something on the top of my profile for you to vote. I really hope you enjoy it!

Peace Out mommy firetrucks (jk, I love you guys)! –Syrina Kamar


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings Gale haters! Well, I would hope you hate him if you read this far into the story. You all remember the lovely reviewer/author Peace Love Hunger games don't you? Well, she sent me a message the other day with a wonderful story idea. Which was a great idea, I never would have thought about that early into the story.

I am putting my TWNSMC story on hold for a little bit, this part I am going to write in it is too depressing, I don't know how S.C. managed to do that so often. I will work on it though when I can.

This chapter takes place more on the movie side of the Hunger Games. So I hope you enjoy it! –Syrina Kamar

(Katniss pov)

As I run silently through the forest I spot a deer, grazing in the soft green clover patch. It is a female deer, so I probably not shoot it, but I have not seen one in a long time. I reach over my shoulder, pull out the feathered arrow my father made me years ago, and release.

"What are you going to do with that when you kill it?" he says rather loudly.

"What the heck Gale!?" I scream at him, I have not seen one of those since my father died.

"Catnip…" he comes over and puts his hands on my shoulders, "You would have nothing without me, no food, or help carrying a hundred pound deer. You would never get past the Peacekeepers." he says. Why cant he just leave me alone!

"I was gonna sell it." I jerk away from his hands, " TO THE Peacekeepers!"

"Well, its too late now. So…what do you want to do?" I don't like the cocky grin on his face and the tone of his voice, somethin' up.

The net thing I know, he is trying to kiss me! I back away and pull out an arrow. This is the third time this week he has tried to pull something like that, now its my turn to pull…the string of my bow.

He looks at me surprised an puts his hands up in defense like he did nothing wrong. Ha. "You know you want too, just once!"

"UH, no Gale! Only you want that!" I say, I few seconds later, I fallow it with, "And that Reaping today, your not gonna be there."

"What, nobody does, but we need to. Why wouldn't i…"

I cut him off, "If I cant eat the deer… I'll have to eat you! *evil laugh*" I shoot him right through the chest. But he refuses to die, he just keeps moaning. As much as I love seeing him suffer for once, I need to cut this short and get to the Reaping. I slit his throat open and drag his dead body away to the district.

***Author's Note**********

Okay, so I send my apologies to Peace Love Hunger games. Sorry for changing you idea so much. I just thought that that would be a nice way to end it, with a few laughs.

So, I am sorry for my lack of updates, but I am working on videos and my YouTube channel. I will tell you all what I call it after it is officially up.

But, for this chapter, he is a little…epilogue… I guess you could call it. If you don't want to read it because it might be weird. Then don't.(I am perfectly normal. I just try my best to be funny. But this is just plain WEIRD!) I know she went to the Games that day, but just pretend :D

***Additional Ending****

As I serve to food to my little duck, she start gobbling it all down. She is done before I take my first bite.

"Ohh Katniss. This is really good! What's it called?" she nearly squeals.

"I call it 'Gale Stew'" I say as I remember earlier. I start laughing, as does Prim.


	7. VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey everybody, this is not an update, although there will be one soon. Don't worry!

So, I don't think it's good for me to be writing such I violent story. My mother already thinks there is something wrong with me- I call it "Imagination"- So I think it is best to end this story quick. There will be two more major chapters until it is over. But if I have an idea ever, I will add a chapter.

So please keep your follows you've set on this story, and I thank all of you greatly:

Katnisseverdeen13

Catching Fireflies

BlondeKatniss

Peace Love Hunger games

I thank you all so much, along with those of you who read, but didn't review. DON'T FORGET: there are still two more chapters!

Thank you so much, THERE ARE STILL TWO MORE CHAPTERS! I love you all!

-Syrina Kama

In case you did not get the message: THERE ARE STILL TWO MORE CHAPTERS!

There was also an attack in London, and a tornado in Oklahoma. So please pray for those people and their families.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everybody, you guys are the best! I just love all the feedback I've been getting for this story, and I know the last chapter was a little bizarre, so lets all forget that. I don't know why I did it.

I officially have a youtube channel, they call me TheSpookyRedSparkle. And thank you to Blonde Katniss for the help.

This chapter is the worst part of all the books I've ever read, and would most defiantly change it if somebody asked me one thing in Panem I would ever change(The next Chapter is completely even in wish to change in the books). I bet you could guess what part it is….let us read and find out!

These next few chapters will be extra special because I think they may be my last… or at least a while.

(Katniss POV)

"We don't want you in there until we have sent someone more distant to Peeta than you." Haymitch says to me as I scream, pounding my fists against the three inch piece of metal keeping me away from Peeta.

"And DELLY CARTWRIGHT is DISTANTE to him! They were best friends as kids!"I scream to him as the guards carry me away.

(Delly's POV)

I watch Katniss being carried away by guards. Back in District 12, that would have earned a whipping. It's time to go see Peeta. I cant wait!

"Try not to mention anything of Katniss or especially Gale. " Haymitch says to me about to shove me in the room.

"Of Corse I wont! You don't know all that gale has done!" I say matter-of-factly.

*It was about 7 on a cold, cloudy, Saturday morning. I had gotten a job at the bakery -It gets tiring smelling all those shoes all day!- and I had heard some loud voices coming from the back.

"What the heck!?" I hear a teenage voice yell.

"I'm sorry Gale…this is all I can afford today or my mother will notice." Peeta says.

"You always give katniss the better deals! I need food for them!" Peeta did always give slightly better deals to Katniss –he never told me, but I know he likes her- but he is always fair.

The argument goes on until Gale says, "Katniss is sick and I need the food for both the families." This seems to lighten the mood. Eventually, Peeta gives in and gives him the extra food.

The next day, Peeta tells me that Katniss hadn't eaten in three days. We know Gale stole the food and lied to get it for himself. Katniss and her adorable little sister would have died if Peeta hadn't taken a beating for purposely burning the bread for her. The whole town knows that their mother does nothing. She is in a depression after her husband's death. We all try to help, but she wouldn't accept a thing.

For years Peeta has asked me to try to be friends with her, but all I could say is, "I cant. She doesn't like me." Peeta said that was the first time he had ever seen me not smile, and that comment made me (smile).

**Present Time***

I walk into the room. I'm so nervous! What if he's different? He really should see Katniss first. -There is something about that lady "Coin" I don't like her….I LIKE EVERYONE!- "Hey Peeta!" I say with a smile, I wish I could just fun up and hug him, but Haymitch says no sudden moves.

"Delly! Don't be afraid…I'm fine…really." He says trying to reassure me. I walk up and hug him. "Delly? Are you okay? Were's Katniss?"

"Oh.. I'm fine. I just wish that Katniss was the first to see you instead of me." I say. It makes me sad that they would let his best friend see him after three months before his wife.

**(Katniss POV)****

I am about to walk into the little white room. I don't like it…reminds me of the tube to the arena. "Good luck!" Delly waves to me with a smile. Why would she wish me good luck? Is something wrong? She has always been so kind too me, but I never accepted it. She was too close to Peeta. After the bread, I couldn't go near him.

"Katniss! You're here! I thought they wouldn't let me see you!" I stop his words with a kiss.

"You talk too much…"I say back in a soft voice.

Eventually the guards come to take me away so that Peeta can get some sleep. Right before I leave, he tells me, "Go to room 310" as they close the doors behind me.

"310…310…310.." I mumble to myself as I walk through the hallways of the hospital. "310!" I say as an 'ahha" moment, Prim is a nurse in this room. I walk in the door.

**(Primrose POV)****

I see Katniss walk in the door, oh no! She's not supposed to know yet! They didn't think he would make it, so (A/N: remember Katniss had a 'mentally disordered' wrist band) they decided to wait until he was gone, then tell her he ran off.

Her mouth drops open, "Katniss…I can explain!"

**(Katniss POV)****

"There's nothing to explain!" I yell, "When were you gonna tell me this?" I demand to her. She starts tearing up.

"Later…after he was gone." I can practically hear the knot in her throat.

"Don't cry Prim…I would let him die if it meant keeping my Peeta alive."

"Me too." You can tell he wants to change the subject, " Peeta gets out of the hospital tomorrow, you wanna help us move into our new compartment Little-Duck?" I ask, smiling at her.

She smiles back, "Of course!"

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

I can hear the sound getting louder and louder. It reminds me of the arena, "Tick Tock! It's a clock! Finnick!"

The last thing I see is Finnick Odair jabbing a needle into my arm.

**(Finnick's POV)****

"Finnick Odair to room 310. Finnick Odair to room 310 please. Thank you." The loud speakers announce to the entire hospital. That's Hawthorne's room!

"Tick-Tock! FINNICK! FINNICK! IT'S A CLOCK!" it's Katniss.

"Finnick! Katniss thinks she's in the arena. I've tried to shot her with this, but she wouldn't let me near her. It needs to be you." Primrose says, handing me a large needle of morphing. I have no choice but to shoot this into her arm. It reminds me of the one time I had to ever needed to do this to Annie. It haunts my dreams every night. I shoot her with it, and instantly run to go find my beautiful Annie.

**(Guard's POV)****

"Everybody to room 310! Katniss Everdeen needs to be taken to ' office immediately!" I tell my troop of four men.

We get there just in time to see Finnick Odair stab in the arm with a needle.

"What are you all looking at? You to…take her to Aurelius. You to…go get Peeta Mellark, NOW!" I yell, they start to get to their tasks.

**(Peeta's POV)****

I walk into mine and Katniss' new compartment. MINE and KATNISS'…I still cant believe it!, "Katniss…", I walk into the kitchen- working in the kitchen for the district gets us our own-, "Katniss?" I come to the conclusion that she is not here yet, so I go to take a shower.

Just as I finish putting my shirt on, I hear a knock at the door, I answer it ,"Peeta Mellark?" they ask.

"Is speaking…" I answer to them. They state that I need to go with them. At first I object, but they say it's about katniss, I immediately go with them.

**(Haymitch's POV)****

"They are getting the boy now." Just then, he walks in the room.

"WERE'S KATNISS?!" Peeta runs into the room, I thought that the guards were gonna escort him. The guards walk in three minutes later.

"She's in there. I'm gone find a drink.." I walk out of the room. I've already seen Katniss, she is fine.

**(3rd Person POV)****

Katniss was sitting in the room waiting for Peeta, when she finally breaks in (A/N: sorry this is so long…I'm just having so much fun!), he runs up to her, pulls the foam cubes off of her hands and feet. Then carries her back to their new compartment.

Prim helps them more into their compartment together that afternoon. That night when they were about to go too sleep (NOTHING ELSE!) and Katniss asks, "What did they do to you in the capitol?"

"Not a thing, except for a piece of bread every other day. All I would think about while I was there was you." Peeta says. Katniss wants to change the subject, but she doesn't know how.

"GALE IS DEAD!" she blurts out.

"He is… I know." Peeta respondes.

"Then why didn't you tell me you knew when we were moving?" She asks.

"Because I love you." Peeta responds.

"What does that have to do with anyth…" She says, Peeta cuts her off.

"Do you love me too?" he asks her desperately.

"Of corse…" she says back lovingly.

"Then will you marry me?" Peeta asks he hoping she will say yes.

" One-hundred percent!" Katniss says with excitement.

**Author Note****************

I love you all so much! I know you all know that there is only one chapter left for sure, but maybe one every once in a while. So I recommend still fallowing.

I'm sorry I suck at romance parts, it's hard for a girl who has never been kissed. But I hope I met up to your satisfaction :D

Check out my youtube channel TheSpookyRedSparkle

WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER, TELL ME IN A REVIEW!

Love y'all! –Syrina Kamar


End file.
